Companions Anonymous
by Gryffenclaw's Princess
Summary: The 12 step program for former Companions to learn to cope without the doctor. Better than it sounds. T just in case. The more recent companions.
1. 1: Companions Anonymous

**Companions Anonymous**

**A/N: I don't own anything. If I did, Rose would not be in another world, Rory and Amy would still be alive (and River too). Oh, and Jack and Clara would flirt. Constantly. So...**

**This Author's Note goes for the whole story.**

It was a blundery Sunday in London. Ten people, extremely different people with only one thing in common, received invitations. Invitations to what, you say. The invitation only said a date, time, and location...and a message to be there.

_9/15/2012_

_2:17_

_2 Fieldway Crescent_

_Islington, London N5 1PF, United Kingdom_

The envelopes were a curious shade of blue.

And so, the following Saturday, September the fifteenth, two thousand twelve, eight various vehicles headed out to 2 Fieldway Crescent. Upon arrival, the invitees showed the head librarian (for it was a library, for sure) and were ushered into a back room. Once ten people arrived, the door was curiously shut and locked behind them. Glancing warily at one another, they all took a seat, and the projector in the corner started into motion.

"Hello, fellow Companions. All of you, here have one thing in common... and that one thing may cause a few of you to recognize each other. You are all here because you are former companions of the Doctor."

"Oi, I am NOT a former companion! He's coming to pick me up tomorrow! I've kids to look after!" A petite brunette in the corner remarked irritably.

"Thank you for that interruption, Miss Clara. Now, we only have a few minutes longer together. This program was set up among the original companions to help each other cope with what had happened in their lives recently, and how to deal with the loss. Under your seats, you will find two books. One is a workbook-and I know we're not in primary school, get over it- and the other is an empty scrapbook. As a group, you will all work together to finish both books according to the instructions to follow. Any questions?"

"Yes, I have one." Called out an older woman among the bunch. "I travelled with the Doctor long ago. Why have I not been to these events before?"

"Oh, thank you Miss Sarah Jane. You were missed by the leaders of the group for two reasons. The Doctor dropped you off to the incorrect location, so we could not find you at first. After we found you, we left you because we knew that your time as a companion was not quite over. Now you may complete the program, along with the others. And now, I must go. I suggest you all introduce yourselves once I finish up. I am pleased that you all made it, and welcome to the Companion's Anonymous."

With that, the projector shuddered to a stop, as all the inhabitants of the room digested what they just heard.

**So, what do you think of Chapter One? Review below to tell me your thoughts. I am always glad to listen! Thank you for reading!**


	2. 2: Getting Down to Business

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. Glad to see I have people reading my work!**

**Oh, and the woman in the video was Dr. Grace, just thought you'd be curious. **

Chapter Two: Getting Down to Business

"So, everyone, why don't we start with introducing ourselves. We can move our chairs into a circle, and tell which regeneration we travelled with, our occupation outside of travelling, and some things about ourselves." The American man said. "Here, I do know a few of you already. And so, I'd like to say," he turned to the brunette in the corner. "Hello, I am Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?"

"Stop it!" chorused all the people who had met Jack before.

"I'm just saying hello!"

"I really don't mind. I'm Clara." the brunette said. "But wait, why don't we do the circle thing, but I want to see if the Doctor nicknamed you. It seems to be a trend... so can we add that to the list?"

"I suppose." The woman known to be Sarah Jane responded. Some scuffling ensued, before all the companions were in a circle. "Okay, I'll start, and we'll go around, okay?" The others all nodded. "I'm Sarah Jane Smith, which is what the Doctor calls be. I've met many of the Doctors...and I'm a journalist officially, world protector unofficially. And I have a son at home, so we can't take too long here."

"Okay, my turn." Said the woman to her right, a redhead. "I am Donna Noble, I travelled with the tenth regeneration, the Doctor called me the Most Important Woman, and I am generally a secretary of sorts. I have a husband at home, and my Grandpa helped the Doctor save the world."

The gentleman next to her started, after a pause. "Oh, it's my turn! I'm Mickey Smith, I am kind of the Doctor's robot dog (long story) and I dabble. Mostly hunt down aliens. I am married to this beautiful lady next to me," Mickey gestured at the woman holding his hand. "and my best friend is Rose Tyler."

"Okay, well I'm Martha Smith nee Jones, I work for UNIT and Torchwood, I travelled with the tenth regeneration, as did my forgetful husband. I was training to be a doctor, a proper one, and it was kind of a running joke. I was the Girl who walked the earth, during the year that never happened. So..."

"Okay, my turn. You all know I'm Jack, I travelled with nine and ten, I lead Torchwood, I can't die, and the Doctor would always yell at me when I said hello." He glanced at the redhead next to him. "Hello, beautiful. And you are..."

"Married." She said, wiggling her fingers. "I am Amy Pond (actually it's Williams but the doctor refused to call me so). I am married to Rory, here. The doctor would call me either Amelia Pond, or The Girl who Waited. I waited fourteen years for him, through four psychiatrists. I kept biting them. The Doctor was my imaginary friend, and now my son-in-law. Oh, and I travelled with eleven."

"I'm Rory Williams, but the Doctor calls me Rory the Roman...long story. I was a plastic centurion. So...I also travelled with eleven, and I came back from the dead. But I can die, unlike Jack. Amy and I were the first married companions...and our daughter is known as the daughter of the TARDIS. Don't ask. And I am a doctor." Said the geeky brunette man next to Amy.

"I'm River Song, their daughter. I kept meeting the Doctor in the wrong order. I was born Melody Pond, regenerated, was raised alongside Amy and Rory as their best friend Mels, and then regenerated into River. I gave my regenerations to the Doctor...I was born to kill the doctor...I'm the Doctor's Wife, I travelled with eleven but also knew ten... and I am a doctor of archeology." said the blonde with crazy hair beside her father.

"I am Clara, as I said before. I am the Impossible Girl...I just started travelling with the Doctor. I don't know him that well yet, but I was born to save the Doctor. I take care of two kids, try make a perfect soufflé...which is really hard. And I travel with eleven." Said Clara. Turning to the final member of the group, she said "Last but not least..."

"Hi. I'm Rose Tyler, or Bad Wolf. I travelled with nine and ten. I am married to his human clone, John. I helped fix them both after the Time War. I refused to obey the Doctor, prolly caused him quite a few grey hairs, and I love chips." The girl was blonde, and everyone thought she looked vaguely familiar. "Oh, and I look like the singer Billie Piper. No relation." She said with a smile.

The unnoticed chalkboard in the corner flipped over. On the back was a long list of instructions...starting with introductions. Clara went up and crossed it off with a piece of chalk. The next point was to complete Chapter One of the workbook. There were 6 chapters, two lessons per.

"This may be a long afternoon." Sarah Jane said, slightly bemused.

**What do you think? Reviews please!**


End file.
